The Damn Track Meet or Thank You Barbara Winston
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: I hate the track meet. Vomit worthy food, beyond disgusting Port-a-Potties, a bunch of moronic cheerleaders, Barbara Winston without a sports bra and the fact that Wally West always wins. Jinx/Kid Flash Beast boy/Raven Robin/Starfire
1. Stupid Track Meet

**A.N. Just to make sure everyone understands: Jenny Hexington: Jinx, Wally West: Kid Flash, Garfield Logan: Beast Boy, Rachel Roth: Raven, Victor Stone: Cyborg, Dick Grayson: Robin, Kori Ander: Starfire and Tara Markov: Terra**

**Jinx POV**

Today is going to be horrible. Why? Because today is the Track Meet or as I like to call it, Satan's ritual. Ugh. I hate it. I mean the food tastes like death and the Port-a-Potties are beyond description they are sooooo gross. The Cheerleaders are total Morons, Barbara Winston never wears a sports bra so her giant boobs are always bouncing all over the place and Wally fricken West always wins. I don't even understand why people bother coming to these things; I mean it is a total waste of time. I can tell you how it will end. Wally West will win.

The only reason I'm here is because the complete retards I hang out with forced me to come so they could drool over Barbara Winston and those infernal cheerleaders. It's like I'm there babysitter. Who are these buffoons? Seymour, Billy, Gizmo, Mammoth and Kyd Wykyd. The last three are the "cool" nicknames they gave themselves. Right now I'm mashed in between Mammoth and Seymour. Mammoth is eating like a hog and it's disgusting.

Everyone here is so excited. This is like the highlight of their lives. Which is incredibly sad. And to mention sad, Wally West is like the pride and joy of the Teen Titans. That's right, The Jump City High School Teen Titans. Is that pathetic or what? I mean the Titans would be one thing but the Teen part just makes it incredibly dumb. But back to Wally West. Everybody wants to marry him. Just because he can run fast. I mean who cares if he went to the huge run in San Francisco and competed and won against people from all over the country who were like 3 years older than him. He won a race! Who cares!? And did I mention he flirts like he has to to survive? It's ridiculous!

I can hear a pen scribbling furiously behind my head and it's driving me nuts. I don't have to turn around to know its Dick Grayson the school newspaper editor. He always does the article on the meet. Oh, and he has a stick shoved so far up his butt, I'm sure it is messing with his brain. And I'd bet on Seymour's life that Kori Ander is beside him. She just moved here and she follows him everywhere. And she is always asking these ridiculous questions.

Oh God the Cheerleaders are starting to cheer. Led by Cheer captain and student council president Tara Markov. Ugh, I hate her. She drives me crazy with her peppiness. I can hear her boyfriend Gar Logan behind me telling his incredibly lame jokes. It is almost painful. My life sucks.

**Wally Pov**

Today is going to be wonderful. Why? Because today is the track meet. I love the track meet. Because I ma Wally West star of the Track Team. I mean the Cheerleaders have their own special Wally West Cheer! Oh here it is: _Wally West! Wally West! You're our man! There's no one better! Faster than lighting! And hotter too! He's our star! He's our champion! Give me a W! W! Give me an A! A! Give an n L! L! Give an L! L! Give me a Y! Y! What's that spell? Wally! What? Wally! I can't hear you! Wally, Wally WALLY! Gooooo Wally! Wooooh!_

Isn't it the best? My favourite part is definitely the hotter than lightning part. I can't wait to get started. Ah it feels so good to have all the fans cheering your name. This really is the best part of the year. It makes me even happier to know I'm more popular than the football team. Hah. And speaking of the football team, they are manning the bar-b-qs this year.

"_All participants of the boys' 60 meter dash please report to the track." _Oh that's my cue.

**A.N. The rest will be longer I promise! Reviews are really appreciated!**


	2. While you were away

**A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Wally POV**

As I make my way over to the track, I can hear the crowd screaming my name. I turn to face them and give them a wave and smile. I see some girls in the front row swoon and faint. Ah, it rocks to be me. I join my team mate Justin Queen. During each event, 2 students from each school compete. The participants are: The Gotham City High School Hawks, The Edge City High School Rangers, The Star City High School Lightning, The Song City High School Angels, The Steel City High School Killers and of course The Jump City High School Teen Titans. In practically every single sport the Killers dominate. Usually the standings are: 1. The Killers 2. The Angels 3. The Hawks 4. The Lightning 5. The Rangers and 6. The Teen Titans. You see we suck at everything except for track. And before I moved here we sucked at everything. I used to live in Song City. So The Angels were the champions of track. But then I moved and became the hero of Jump City.

I take my position next to a guy from Steel City. He scowls at me.

"Ready to lose, loser?!" He sneers.

"Nope. Because I'm not going to lose." He scowls some more.

"We'll see about that." The shout goes out to get ready. Then the gun shot, signalling the start of the race goes. I take off. Let myself feel the energy pounding through me. It isn't long before I sail over the finish line. I turn around to face the guy from Steel City. I grin and flash my gold medal at him.

"You. Are. Going. Down." He growls at me.

"Sure. Oh sorry I have to go, my fans are calling." The cheers are almost deafening. This is the life.

**Jinx/Jenny POV**

I feel like barfing when Wally West waves at the crowd and some retarded girls swoon. There is absolutely nothing special about him.

"Rach listen to this. Why did the duck cross the road?" I couldn't help but let my eyes roll. There goes Garfield Logan making stupid jokes again. I don't even understand how he is still alive. I mean he is always trying to get Rachel Roth to laugh. So far it hasn't worked.

I hear the gun shot for the race and decide to get up and go to the bathroom to avoid watching Wally West win. I quickly make my way to one of the port-a-potties. On my there I pass the bar-b-ques. The football team is in charge this year. I can see Victor Stone, football captain, jerk and my ex-boyfriend. Well if you can even call him that.

A while back me and him started dating. I really liked him and I thought he felt the same way. It turns out that he was just with me so he could publicly humiliate me. I can't even go near half the kids in school without them bursting in to laughter. Personally I don't find it funny, but hey what do I know.

I quickly ran past the food area and hid in the smelly portable bathroom. It stank like crap but I didn't care. I hated seeing him. It just reminded me what a moron I was. I mean I actually believed he liked me. I was in the crap shack for a long time because when I came out Wally west had won the 60m dash, the 100m sprint and the 200m run. I got back just in time to see the girls 200m run. Joy. The guys were thrilled. Because it was Barbara Winston time.

**Wally Pov**

I had competed in three events and won three events. I felt extremely proud of myself. I had about an hour until the next event so I decided a hamburger was in order. Well really I just wanted to annoy the football team. I walked over with my three gold medals around my neck.

"Hello Vic, one hamburger please." He set about frying one up for me.

"Hey West, did you hear about the hilarious prank I pulled?"

"Nope." He grinned to himself. Obviously he was thrilled to tell me all about his brilliance.

"Oh that's right you were in San Francisco when it happened. Well you know Jenny Hexington? Well I tricked her into dating me and then I made a total fool out of her. Ah, it was priceless, you should have been there!" I had never liked Vic or any of the other football players but this just seemed like crossing the line to me. I mean yeah I flirted with a whole bunch of girls I didn't like but that was just harmless flirting. But tricking someone into dating you just to break up with them seemed a little harsh. In all honesty it just seemed wrong. I couldn't imagine doing that to someone. And the worst part was that Vic thought it was the funniest thing ever.

I didn't know Jenny personally and yet I felt a powerful urge to punch Vic right in the face. I was a little shocked by that reaction. I shook my head to clear it and walked away, completely forgetting about my hamburger. On the way back to the field I passed Jenny and her friends. They were a bunch of morons. But Jenny seemed smarter than them. I stared up at her. With her dyed pink hair and her pink contacts and that angry look on her face. I felt bad for her. Bad that Vic had been such a jerk to her. She deserved better than to have that sleaze ball Vic treat her like that.

**Jinx/Jenny Pov**

I saw Wally West pass by the front of the bleachers on his way back to the track. He stopped and turned to the look at the crowd. Then I realised that that creep was staring at me. And first I didn't have a clue why. Then it came to me. He hadn't been here when Victor had played his stupid games with me. I had seen at talking to Victor. He probably told him all about it and Wally was probably laughing at me. Just like the rest of those jerks.


	3. Tara and Wally sitting in a tree

**Jenny/Jinx Pov**

It's really quite annoying and pathetic how the most important thing to high school students is looking good and being popular. And a prime example of this is Tara Markov. She's pretty, popular, cheerleading captain and student body president. Oh, and as annoying as hell. She walks around like she's the queen of the world and we are all her humble subjects. Ugh, I'd rather wring her skinny little neck.

"Gar! Gar! GAR!" I can hear her shrill voice screeching at him. I don't understand why he's dating her.

"Hey Tar!"

"Don't call me that. And why are you always talking to _her_?" He scratched his head.

"Oh, you mean Rach?"

"_Rach?!_ Alright let's get this straight. You are not to hang around her anymore. Got it?" Her eyes were narrowed and her voice was as deadly as she could possibly make it. He looked at her like she was crazy. He opened his mouth to say something when her friends passed by. Tara's mood switched immediately. She latched onto his arm with a huge smile plastered on her face. When they were gone she kissed him lightly and walked away. Wow, bi-polar much? God, I hate that girl.

The boys 400m run was about to start. My "friends" were arguing about who would be allowed to ask out Barbara Winston. Seeing as that was totally uninteresting I decided to watch the run.

**Wally Pov**

I was lined up to race when I took a look at the stands. I could see Jenny watching. I had no idea why but I was struck with a sudden urge to show off. And never one to deny my inner show off urges, I did just that. And I went all out. Years and years later I would back at this moment and think of what an idiot I was, but at the moment I was convinced I was the best. When it was over and I had once again won I turned to look at my adoring fans. Seemingly as if by their own accord, my eyes sought out Jenny. I was expecting to see her awed expression but instead she looked at me simply with disgust. I frowned.

I had no idea why but I suddenly wanted to impress her. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I was going to prove to her once and for all that I, Wally West was an amazing guy.

**Jenny/Jinx**

Wally West truly outdid himself. Right before the race he turned to look into the crowd. His eyes peered right over my shoulder to where Tara Markov was. Her talon like nails were sinking into Gar's arm. She was freaking out. Gar had simply turned to ask Rachel a question (she probably wouldn't have answered) when Tara saw and began flipping out. She was pulling out every insult in the book and hurling them at Rachel. Rachel for her part didn't seem one bit offended which was angering Tara even more. Gar on the other hand looked furious. He yanked his arm out of Tara's killer grip and told her she was a horrible person and broke up with her right there. For a few seconds she seemed unable to comprehend what had happened. Then her face turned livid. Then the fakest tears I had ever seen began welling in her eyes and she rushed off. I had missed the whole race but when I turned back I saw Wally West tearing after Tara. Well they obviously deserve each other.

**A.N. I know it's short. Don't worry they won't all be this short. Reviews are love!**


	4. K I S S I N G

**A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update! There is absolutely no excuse and I am very sorry!**

**Wally POV**

I had a mission. And I wasn't going to stop until I had completed this mission. And to be honest this mission might cost me my life but it didn't matter because this mission is of the utmost importance. It was a mission to show Jenny Hexington that I, Wally West was amazing. I was going to take out Victor "The Jerk" Stone. (I had come up with the nickname myself. I thought it was quite clever.) What better way to show her how great I was then by punching the guy who was a total monster to her? I am in all ways brilliant.

On my way to food area, I passed Tara Markov. She looked livid. I swear she was frothing at the mouth! She eyes were practically shooting flames. Of course this was only enough to deter me for a moment. Because I had a mission.

**Jenny/Jinx POV**

I was still finding it difficult to come to terms with the horror that was Tara and Wally. I could picture them perfectly in my mind's eye and it wasn't a pretty picture. It almost made me vomit. He was probably off to sweep her off her feet and she would probably be swept very easily. It really was making me sick. I think I just got goose bumps.

**Wally POV**

Victor and some other guys were tossing around a ball. I marched over to him full of determination. I was going to take him down. That evil giant that could probably crush me was going down. It really didn't matter that he was bigger than me. I had the element of surprise! Ha ha, Adios Victor! In all honesty I hadn't really put a lot of thought into this operation.

How on earth was I going to punch him without him blocking it and butchering me? Well great men don't need a plan to do great things, they just do them. Well Victor Stone prepare to die!

"Hey Slime Ball!" I shouted at Vic. He whipped around, eyes wide and stared at me. I grinned at him. It was now or never, so before he could do anything about it I threw my fist into his face. I put all the force I possessed into this punch and it paid off. Or it could have been that he was just so shocked but either way he collided with ground. My hand felt like I had punched a brick wall but I didn't care. I grinned triumphantly.

"Oh Wally! You're so amazing!" It was probably the euphoria messing with my mind that caused me to believe it was Jenny that had spoken. Oh course it wasn't. It was in fact Tara Markov. I looked around at the people gathered all around me. Jenny wasn't there. My smile disappeared. Where was she? I felt all the happiness I had been feeling drain away. All I wanted was to impress her and she wasn't even here. She didn't even care.

I was so upset that I didn't realize what was happening until it was much too late. Tara grabbed my head and planted her lips on mine.

**Jenny POV**

There was a huge commotion over by the food area. The boys momentarily forgot their Barbara Winston fetish to go and check it out. They were hoping it was a big bloody brawl. Boys. I decided I might as well go look too. You never know it could be something actually interesting to liven up this bore fest.

When we got there Mammoth did the one thing he was actually good at and shoved everyone else out of the way. When we got to the front I saw what had everyone up in arms.

Wally and Tara were making out. I didn't know why I was so upset (I mean yes it was disgusting but I shouldn't have wanted to cry) but I couldn't bear to stand there any longer. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and locked myself in one of movable toilets. I didn't even realise the stench as the tears began to leak out of my eyes.

**Wally POV**

I was thoroughly shocked at first which was why I didn't immediately pull back. Then I realised that if I closed my eyes I could almost pretend she was Jenny. After a few seconds though I realised she wasn't Jenny. Because Jenny surely didn't kiss like a slobbery fish. I pushed Tara off of me and wiped my mouth. There was sick feeling in my stomach and I felt horrible. I shouldn't have let that go on as long as I had. She looked angry that I had rejected her. But before she could say anything about it Victor leapt at me.

I rushed past him and made my way to the track. Maybe Jenny was still on the bleachers. Vic and the rest of the football team were chasing after me but none of them were even close to catching me. Jenny was in fact not sitting in the stands and as I continued my search I discovered she wasn't anywhere else either. Had she left? As I looped back to where I had started I saw those retards she hangs out with. Oh no, what if she saw me with Tara? The thought sent dread all through me.

Well she surely wouldn't talk to me again after that. But then it hit me. Jenny had never spoken to me. She hated me, always had. Even if I hadn't kissed Tara, she still wouldn't have liked me. But then again when had I ever given her reason to like me. I was just some stuck up jock.

I was an idiot. Pure and simple. I stopped running then and let Vic and his cronies catch up with me. Because what did it matter if he clobbered me. I had punched to impress a girl who would always hate me. Vic friends grabbed me by the arms and held me so Vic could beat my face in without having to worry about me moving.

I probably owe my life and my face to Dick Grayson. He had seen what was going on and informed one of the teachers. This teacher had rushed to the scene and arrived just in time to stop Vic from laying one finger on me. The teacher was going ballistic. He was shouting and screaming at them and sent them all to detention and said they would be suspended if not worse. I really didn't care. It didn't matter in the slightest to me. My next event was about to start and the teacher kindly led me to the track.

A part of me didn't even want to try but thankfully there was a still a part of me that wasn't affected by Jenny Hexington. This part of me screamed at me to do what I did best. I mean the whole school was depending on me! What did it matter if one girl didn't like me? I wasn't going to let everyone down because of her.

**Jenny POV**

Someone was shouting at me to get the hell out because he had to piss. I angrily wiped away at my tears and wrenched open the door. The angry individual glared before going inside. I vented my frustration by kicking the stupid crap locker as hard as I could. The guy inside let out a shout.

I made my way towards the parking lot before realising I didn't have a car. Gizmo was the one with the car. I let out a frustrated scream before running as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't really care. I just had to get away.

**A.N. Thank you to everyone who has read this far. I am thinking of writing two more chapters. I hope you like this one and reviews would be appreciated!**


	5. Roses for the Jinxed

**Jenny POV**

My life it seems has always been ruled by my atrocious bad luck. It used to never bother me. Honestly I never even realised it. I went about my life convinced it was all fine until some stupid boy made me realise that maybe it wasn't so great. Think about it. You hang around with the same people for so long that you don't even take into account that maybe there is something better out there. For as long as I can remember I was an outsider. I was never popular or cool. This is how I became "friends" with the guys. There really wasn't anyone else. At first I tried to fool myself into thinking we were cool. Of course that idea soon crashed and burned. Hard.

The boys were idiots and morons, yes, but a part of me always envied them. To be that blissfully oblivious to what others were saying about you. Soon it became clear to me that we were the school losers. People would laugh and point and make cruel jokes and other unpleasant things. While I would be hiding my face, the guys would be building a fort out of couch cushions.

At one point everyone dyed their hair. It was the new in thing. So I dyed mine too. I tried to just put pink streaks but it totally backfired so I ended up just dyeing my whole head pink. At first I thought everyone would think it was awesome. Well I was very wrong about that. The whole day was a disaster. I spent most of the afternoon crying in the bathroom. I intended to go home and change my head back to normal when Tara Markov arrived with her posse.

It's embarrassing to admit but she was once my idol. I mean she was pretty and popular. I wanted to be just like her. So far she hadn't made any comments about my hair. When I saw her coming I tried to hide because I didn't want her to see me looking the way I did. But it was no use. She came up to me and said something that would change me forever.

"Wow what are you supposed to be, the human cotton candy? You know Halloween is in October. Honestly I don't what's worse, your hair or your outfit. Well I guess you're just a walking disaster aren't you? What's your name anyway? Jane?" I was so horrified and embarrassed. I just wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. She and her friends were laughing. I could feel my face growing red.

"Come on freaky, what's your name? Or are you stupid as well as ugly?" They all laughed at this and I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran. I just took off. When I got home I collapsed on my bed and cried until I fell asleep. I woke up at 2 in the morning and dragged myself to the bathroom. I took a look at myself in the mirror and knew I had to change something.

It was then that Tara's words echoed in my head. But this time they made me angry not tearful. I wasn't going to be pushed around any longer. I was going to change.

When I came to school on Monday I was a different. My hair was still bright pink but so were my eyes. My clothes were all different and I even carried myself differently. I wasn't scared about what all of them had to say. They didn't matter, not anymore.

When I saw Tara, I walked right up to her.

"The name's Jenny." I walked away leaving her confused. That was the beginning of my new life. At first I thought the change was a rocking one. Soon I realised that I was pretty much in the same rut as before. Though instead of crying I usually socked them. I had decided that everyone was out to get me which is why I was so mad at myself when Victor humiliated me. I shouldn't have let him. I should have known from the beginning. I guess I just wanted to believe that someone could love me. After that though I decided I was through with everyone.

Nothing anyone could do was going to affect me. Until Wally West of course. That day at the Track Meet changed my whole world. I didn't realise at first of course. I just thought I was suffering from some serious PMS or something. But then the first one came. I don't know how he found out my address but the day after the Track meet I found a rose on my porch.

I thought it was maybe a mistake at first because there was no note. But everyday one arrived. I had no idea who they were from or if they were really meant for me at all. Every single one of them ended up in my garbage can. My trust was at an all time low and I had no intention of being made a fool of. One morning the rose arrived in a vase. I rolled my eyes and threw them both in the trash. I had no need for roses. One day I decided it was time to do something about these stupid flowers.

I left a note on the porch saying I didn't want any more of them. Of course this went by ignored. I tried to sit on the porch all night to see who was sending them but I fell asleep. I woke up with one on my lap. I crushed in the palm of my hand. I decided to ignore them. I mean maybe the note had blown away and the person thought that I really loved getting them. So I stopped going to get them. I just let them collect on the porch. And collect they did.

Everyday there would be another one. The pile grew and grew until it was simply humongous. Who was the moron who didn't get the hint that I had no need for 5 thousand roses!? One day I was so frustrated that I went outside and threw them all into the street. It took me a long time since there was so many of them. After that they stopped coming. I was very grateful at first. Then after a while I began looking out the window hoping that there would be one there. But there never was.

I had no idea why but I missed those stupid roses. I wanted them back. But they were all gone. I had made sure of that. After that time seemed to pass in a blur. Soon it was fall and I was junior. Every day at school I found myself looking in every single person's face in the hopes of discovering who my mysterious rose deliverer was. Though not a single person gave me any indication that it was them. I was becoming quickly frustrated.

I decided that it didn't matter who it was because I didn't even like roses. And they had stopped coming anyway, so who cared. I tried on other things like how Kori Ander and Dick Grayson were definitely crushing on each other but that Dick was too stupid to make a move. And that Rachel and Gar were growing closer. I was beginning to believe that Gar liked her in more than just a friendly way.

I also noticed that Tara was not dating Wally West but some older creepy college guy. Victor Stone had actually stopped as mean as usual and I soon found out why. I was very curious so I asked Gar. We weren't friends and yet I felt that I could ask him.

He explained to me that at the Track Meet, Wally West had punched him in the face. I was uber shocked. When I asked why he said he had no idea. Apparently ever since then Victor had been acting nicer. I was going to ask if knew about Wally and Tara's kiss but decided that I wouldn't bring up his evil ex-girlfriend. And anyway why did I care? I had never even spoken to Wally and Tara was just Tara.

Though by the looks of things, the kiss meant nothing. I hadn't seen them speak together once since coming back to school. But Wally seemed different anyway. He seemed to have toned down his flirting a bit. It wasn't a lot but it had definitely been toned down a bit. I couldn't even fathom what was going on in his brain so I didn't even try.

The cross country run was coming up and I had no intention of going. The guys were all going to see Barbara Winston. Yuck. Boys are such animals. The morning of the run I went to check the mail and found a rose sticking out of the mailbox. I hungrily snatched it and saw that there was a letter attached.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I would love it if you would come to the run today._

It was very simple but it moved something inside of me. I could hear the phone and I dazedly went to answer it.

"Hey it's Seymour! I was just wondering if we should pick you up on our way to the run." I was going to say no when I looked at the note.

"Yes. Pick me up."

"Great! We'll be there in 10 minutes! See you soon!" I was slightly shocked that I had agreed to go but quickly went upstairs to change. I tucked the note safely in my pocket and went to brave the Cross Country Run which was just bad as the Track Meet yet worse because it was cold.


	6. Kisses for the Flashy

**Wally POV**

The Track Meet had opened my eyes in many different ways. It made me realise a lot of things and not all of them were good let me tell you. I mean realising that Victor stone was the sleaziest sleaze ball in the world wasn't anything terrible, discovering that I in fact liked Jenny Hexington was debatable, reaching the conclusion that I was a jerk, well that one really sucked. Like really sucked. Oh and as a side note getting kissed by Tara Markov was definitely one of my top 5 most horrible moments. How on earth did Gar Logan do that on a daily basis? I could never ever do that. Really he is a legend in my mind because of that. But enough about Gar and more about me.

I have a dilemma. I mean I know I said that Jenny wasn't as important as the Track but well that was a total lie. I mean yes I did win all the events after that, though I'm pretty sure that was just luck because the whole time I was thinking of ways to make Jenny like me. And I've come up with a blank. I've never been in this situation before. I never had to make a girl like me. Maybe this is why I never went for a girlfriend and instead stayed with harmless flirting because honestly all this dating stuff is way too complicated and difficult.

I never really wanted a girlfriend until now. I was more of a no commitment type of guy. But then with Jenny... It's different. She's different from all those other girls. There's just something about her. And I don't want just something casual with her, I want something long term. I want to be able to hold her hand and know that no one else is holding her hand. I want to see her in the crowd at all those events and know she's there just for me. I want to kiss her and know that I'm the only one who's aloud. I want to love her and know that she`s not loving someone else. I want to know that she won't be going on a date with some other guy tomorrow. I want to know that she will always be there, that she won't be busy with her other guys. I want that stability you get when you're in a serious relationship. I want to fall in love with her and not have her freak out because we're just casual. I want to be tied to one girl and that one girl is Jenny Hexington.

Jenny is the first girl that I don't want to share with anyone else. She's the first girl I want just for me. She's the first girl that I know I'd be happy with just her. All the girls I was casually with could never make me stay. They could never make me want just them. But with Jenny I don't want anyone else. I just want her. And I have absolutely no chance with her. I blew it before I even realised I liked her. Talk about messed up. And it isn't like I can just wink and she'll fall for me or one simple apology will make it right because she isn't like one of those girls. She actually has a brain. And she doesn't care that I'm me, the amazing Wally West. Which is another reason she is so amazing.

And I know she could do better than those losers. They don't even appreciate her. They don't listen to what she has to say and they treat her like their babysitter. Of course she would never listen to me. Because I'm just some stuck up jock that needs and ego deflation. Which of course Jenny has already accomplished. And the worst thing is I don't have anyone to talk about this to. I mean all the guys I hang with would pee themselves if I said I wanted to date Jenny Hexington because they all think she's just some freak, which really makes me angry. Which is why I don't have any friends. My ``best friend`` was talking trash about her the other day and well I told him to shut up and when he wouldn't I kind of slammed him into a wall and told him to shut the hell up. Apparently that is an instant friend loser. Not that I really care, they were all just a bunch or creeps anyway. Though now I am a total loner. Which is fine I guess. It gives me more time to think of a genius plan. And genius it was.

I was walking past this couple and the guy gave the girl some flowers and she folded like a house of cards. I decided that it was worth a try so I motored over to the flower shop. The place almost made gag with so many heavily scented plants but I went in anyway. I really am a sweetheart. There was a large assortment of exotic and unique flowers but it turned out I was allergic to all of them. My throat got all tight and itchy, my eyes burned and watered and I couldn't stop sneezing. It was very nightmarish but I pursued in the name of love.

I tried to buy some of the really beautiful ones that reminded me of Jenny but I broke out in hives. Very itchy hives. I caught a look at myself in a mirror in the store and I looked like something out of a horror movie. My eyes were puffed out and half closed so it was very difficult to see my options. The tulips I picked made me turn purple and the daisies made me cry. The daffodils made me sweat and the lilies made me swell like a balloon. It turns out that I'm allergic to pretty much every flower in the world. I was getting extremely frustrated by this point.

There had to be something I wasn't allergic to! Yes there was, red roses. I quickly bought it to escape from hell on earth. When I got outside I made a little kid cry and a woman scream. Stupid flowers. I then realised that I didn't know where to find Jenny and that roses were so unoriginal. Ugh! Stupid stupid allergies! I sat on a park bench under a tree hoping the shade would hide my grossness. I stared at the little flower and tried to find how it was special like Jenny. I had been sitting there for hours when it hit me. Jenny was the only girl I had ever really felt for and that I actually wanted a commitment with and this rose was the only flower in existence that I wasn't allergic to. They were both unique in that special way. Confident with this idea all I had to do was find out where she lived.

I ended up coercing Barbara Winston to ask one of the guys she hangs with. Of course I had to pay her like 50$. Yeah I know, Barbara is one expensive individual. I had to pay labour costs and I had to pay extra because I was making her talk to those creepers. Oh and to keep her from telling anyone. 50$ was like all the money I had been saving for like two months. But Jenny was worth it. If I had been doing this to figure out anyone else's address I would have refused to spend that much money but sometimes you have to sacrifice things in the name of love.

After discovering her address I began leaving a rose a day on her porch. I was at first going to leave a note but decided on just the rose for now. One day when I got there to leave my rose I found a note that said she didn't want anymore. I left one there anyway. The next night I found her asleep on the porch. She looked beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off her pale skin. I tucked the rose in her hands before speeding off. One night when I got there to leave one I found the one I had left the night before.

She stopped taking them. Every night I got there and found a pile of them. I kept leaving them until the night I arrived and found them in the middle of the street squished into the pavement by cars. It was then that I realised it really was pointless. She would never like me and I was just wasting my time. I threw the rose into the street with the rest of them. I crumpled the little note I had written in my hand and tossed it on to the pile as well. After that everything blurred past me. School started and I was expected to train for the cross country run. And train I did. I spent most of my time running. It cleared my mind so I didn't have to think of my epic fail with Jenny. There was no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't win especially with all the training I was doing. I was pretty convinced that she wouldn't show so I decided to try one last time.

I bought one last rose. I wrote a note asking her to come to the run and tied it to the rose and left it on the porch.

The day of the run dawned bright and cold. Well I didn't really feel the cold. I had always been less affected by the cold then everyone else. Maybe it was because I was always moving so fast. I arrived at Edge City High School two hours early so I could get some practice and stretching in. Mr. Laberallen, the track team coach, was trying to pump me up with a speech about how marvellous I was. I wasn't really listening. I was staring into the crowd in the hopes of seeing her.

All the other teams arrived. In the Cross Country run each school is aloud 10 runners, girls and boys. Which equals 60 participants in all. Me and Barbara Winston were two of the ten from our school. I was still staring at the crowd hoping she would be there. The race was set to start in 5 minutes and she still hadn't shown up. I was feeling extremely discouraged and deflated. Instead of feeling happy at the excuse to clear my head that the race was I instead felt like it was just pointless. I was dreading the moment the gun would be shot.

I tried to tell myself that there was a hell of a lot of people counting on me but it wasn't doing much for me. 2 minutes until go time and she still wasn't here. She just had to come! By the time the call went out to get ready I realised she wasn't coming. Everyone got into position except for me. I was too lost in my own depressing thoughts. I was drowning in all my thoughts about how I wasn't good enough. I tried to shake them all out but it wasn't working.

The race started and everyone took off, except me. I just stood there. People were too shocked to say anything at first. When they had recovered from their shock they began screaming as loud as they could at me to get a move on. I tried but my feet felt like they were made of lead. I couldn't move and I felt like I was out of breath. I took one last look into the crowd and I saw her.

She had come! My eyes zeroed in on her to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I took in every inch of her and came to the conclusion that she really was there. I couldn't help but smile. She was looking down at me in confusion. Then her lips moved and I couldn't hear what she said but I got the jist. The weights in my feet disappeared and my breath returned and I took off.

I sped as fast as I could, trying to catch up with everyone else. It felt like I was flying. She had come! I flew past the 3 people at the back of the pack. I had never run so fast in my life. It was like I was fuelled by some otherworldly power force. I had raced past 20 people already. I could see a pack of people right ahead of me and zoomed past them.

There was no stopping me. I had started way after everyone else but the fact that Jenny had come was making me go faster than I ever had. It was exhilarating. It was the most sensational feeling I had ever experienced. I wasn't even the slightest bit tired. There were only five runners in between me and the finish line. Make that four. I grinned as I put on a burst of speed and propelled myself into third place. There were only two people in front of me. And they were going down. I dodged around one of them and slipped in front of them.

There was only the guy from Steel city separating me and the finish line now and there was no way I was going to lose. I tried to put on extra speed but he was too far ahead of me. I needed a burst of energy but I couldn't find one. I pushed myself as hard as I could. We were coming up beside the crowd now and I took a look into it. I could see Jenny and that was all I needed to flash past the guy from Steel City. The entire crowd rose to their feet, their cheers swelling and erupting into a giant roar as I sailed over the finish line.

The smile on my face would not disappear no matter how hard I tried to push it down. Everyone was screaming and clapping. They hung the medal around me and I turned to face the crowd. Jenny was staring at me with a strange look on her face. Then she realised something and began making her way toward me. I had been lifted on to someone's shoulders so I could see her progress as she pushed through the throng of people surrounding me. When she arrived in front of me she stopped and looked up at me.

``It was you, wasn't it? You left all those roses! But why?`` I climbed down so I was level with her.

``Because I wanted you to like me. I wanted to show you that I cared.``

``Is that why you punched Victor? For me?`` I nodded. She seemed to contemplate this for a moment then she pulled me close and kissed me. I had said that the best feeling was running and flying past everyone but I was wrong. Nothing on earth could compare to kissing Jenny Hexington. And as the cheering and screaming went on all around us all I could think of was how lucky I was to have Jenny Hexington. And that I had to thank Barbara Winston for not wearing a sports bra. Because if she had then Jenny's friends never would have dragged her to the Track Meet in the first place. Thank you Barbara Winston.

**A.N. I'm not sure if I should end it here or add a short epilogue. Please tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it!**


	7. One Year Later

**A.N. Okay well most of the people who reviewed said they wanted an epilogue so here it is! I really hope this doesn't screw up the story! But if you don't want to read this because you liked the ending in the last chapter then you don't need to read this. Anyway, onward to the epilogue!**

_**One year Later**_

**Jenny POV**

It was exactly one year since the Track Meet. And a lot of things had changed. For one Dick and Kori had finally, finally gotten together! It sure as hell took them long enough! They were currently cuddling and snuggling on the bench behind me. It was rather sickening actually. I mean I'm sure they thought it was swell but me being a third party, thought it was pretty unappetizing. Another monumental change was that not only did Rachel tolerate Gar, she was actually dating him! I almost peed myself when I found out. They still argue but you can tell that they don't mean anything and anyway they don't actually argue about anything important. But it does hurt ones ears to hang around them. And it is also kinda creepy with Rachel smiling all the time. I mean Rachel SMILING! Oh and Vic is actually friends with us now. Yeah this year has definitely been eventful.

Though some things never change. The cheerleaders are still moronic, the port-a-potties still smell like death, the food still makes you want to die (and _not_ in a good way) and of course Barbara Winston still hasn't discovered the sports bra. And of course the guys were still drooling over her. Well at the moment I could see my ex-friends picking numbers to see who would get the honour of asking her out. I shook my head. Losers.

What am I doing here at this most hated event? Well I came to watch Wally west win. I know, I know I used to complain about his winning but I enjoy watching him win now. I get to brag to everyone that my _boyfriend_ is the best. Yeah that's right MY _boyfriend_. It still sounds a little funny calling him that but I'm sure I'll get used to it.

He's standing in position for the final event right now. It's the relay race and he's the anchor. The excitement in the stands is overwhelming. I really don't care how the other runners do, I only came for Wally. My eyes remain fixed on him the whole time until he soars over the finish line. I stand up and cheer with everyone else. Wally turns to face me and winks with that stupid grin on his face. I roll my eyes but I can't stop smiling.

I fight through the crowd to get to him. On my way there I passed by the guys in a brawl because they didn't like the result of their number picking. When I reach Wally he pulls me close. I plant my lips on his and all the cheering, screaming fans, the brawling boys and everything else fades away. Before I'm completely lost in this sweet oblivion one thought crosses my mind:

_Thank You Barbara Winston._

**A.N. Alright that is the end! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
